


Treefrogs of course!

by bananarrymuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Harry, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry- Freeform, Nature lover! Harry, Smut, Student! Harry, WIP, bad boy! niall, top! niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: Harry's just a passionate environmental studies student who wants to teach Niall about the importance of rain forests, and maybe learn a thing or two about the other boy for himself.





	Treefrogs of course!

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing again! This was a WIP that I never finished and just found a couple days ago so I decided to edit it and add a bit more, I think I'd really like to continue you it so please enjoy and tell me what you think!

He sees him outside a nondescript coffee shop; zeros in on him. This time for sure, Harry thinks to his self as his eyes scan over the brunette boy dressed head to toe in black, complete with a pair of dark shades perched on his adorable little nose. Adorable? Harry shakes his head to get back into focus, fixes the biggest grin he can on his face so that his dimples strain, and marches right up to the stranger scrolling away on his phone, a burning cigarette dangling loosely from his other hand.

"Hello!" He greets brightly, offering a small wave when the other boy looks up at him with raised eyebrows. "How are you today? I was wondering if you had a moment to talk about-"

"Save your breath mate, I'm catholic." The boy states, taking a pull from his cigarette and oh, he's Irish. Harry gives him a perplexed look, his eyebrows scrunching up and bottom lip forming into a pout.

"No, no it's not anything like that I promise."

"No? What did you want to talk about then?" Harry absolutely does not shiver at the amused smirk he receives. He does however prepare a huge breath, enthusiastic smile once again taking over his face.

"Tree frogs of course!" 

"Tree frogs?"

"That's right! They, along with many other species are losing their environment at an alarming rate. You see, my environmental sciences class is hosting a fair this Saturday to raise money, and all the proceeds are going to go to rain forest conservation charities. It's all right here, look!" Harry rushes to get it all out before he's laughed off, shoving one of the neon green flyers he's been toting around towards the boys broad chest. He takes the paper from Harry, lifting his sunglasses from the freckled bridge of his nose to read over it carefully. This time there's no denying the way Harry loses his breath at the sight, the boy had been hiding the most beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"Tree frogs?" He asks again, looking at Harry skeptically, raising the nearly finished cigarette to his mouth.

"That's right?" Harry squeaks, bracing himself for the inevitable rejection he's received countless times that day.

"Tell me more about the fair."

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, tugging nervously at his curls as he describes the different booths and activities they have planned for the upcoming Saturday, hyper aware of the boys newly uncovered eyes watching him intently. His eyes wander down Harry's body as he starts with the cotton candy stand, and have only made their way back up to his face when he gets the the fairs main attraction, a giant, green Ferris wheel!

"And you'll be there?" He asks at the end of Harry's speech, his low voice sounding more like a rumble.

"Yeah definitely, I'll be running the bake sale. I've been told I make the best blueberry muffins." Harry grins, knowing he's won when he see's those blue eyes light up.

"That's quite a bold statement to make there. I'll have to be the judge of that, blueberry muffins are my favorite after all."

"Does that mean I'll see you there?" Harry bites his lip hopefully, batting his eyelashes in a way he's been told is irresistible.

The boy simply smirks, pulling the shades back down over his eyes. "I'll think about it." Is what he says in the end, though they both know the truth.

"My names Harry by the way." The brunette offers as he begins to step away, the motion and wind sweeping his curls across his face.

"Niall." The other boy returns, a single dimple appears on his smiling face as he lights up another cigarette.

-

Niall doesn't really know why he's here, doesn't particularly care one way or the other if tree frogs have a place to rest their webbed feet. A sentiment voiced rather loudly by Louis, his (self proclaimed) best friend, who's making a show of dragging his feet. 

"Tell me again why we have to go to this stupid fair?"

"WE don't have to go anywhere, I said I was going and you decided to tag along of your own will.""

Niall's aware without even looking that Louis has begun to pout behind his back, can practically hear the gears in his head turning as he comes up with some bratty response. He's about to tell him to save it when his eyes land on a boy with unruly curls smiling brightly behind a table and he remembers the reason he came here in the first place. He stops dead in his tracks, watches as Harry bends over to talk to a little girl holding her mothers hand. The girl points at something on the table and Harry laughs, just as he starts to pack up the girls sweets something hard hits Niall in the back.

"Heyyyy," Louis whines and Niall doesn't even try to contain his eye-roll, "what's the big idea stopping in the middle of the- ohhh!" 

"Oh what?" Niall retorts. 

"Nothing, just now I understand why we're here." He hums, shit-eating grin taking over his features. 

"What are you on about?" Niall groans, willing the warmth in his cheeks away. 

"Oh please Niall, as if I don't know you're staring at the leggy brunette passing out cookies over there. Totally your type." Louis giggles, wagging his eyebrows at Niall making the other boy shove his shoulder a bit harder than usual. 

"Shut up." Is all Niall can say for himself as he tries to make his way over to the bake sale stand as casually as possible, absolutely doesn't swell with pride at the way Harry brightens when he finally notices him. 

"Niall!" He exclaims, chocolate curls bouncing with excitement as if they were an extension of his emotions, "You came!"

"Turns out I had nothing better to do." Niall shrugs, playing it cool. Theres no reason Harry has to know that he's been thinking about the green-eyed boys mouth nonstop ever since he first approached him. 

"I'm glad to hear it." Harry grins, and the way he says it Niall actually believes him, actually believes he's delighted to see this stranger whom he shared a five minute conversation with as if they were old friends. 

"I believe I was promised muffins?" Niall smirks, revels in the way Harrys cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as he ducks down below the table and comes back with a small blue box, topped with a swirly ribbon. 

"Um, they sold out pretty fast but I did save you one, you know j-just in case." He mumbles, turns his face away as he pushes the box into Niall's arms the same way he'd shoved that stupid flier at him. Niall is extremely pleased, can't stop the grin taking over his features knowing that Harry was hoping he'd come and was in fact looking forward to it. 

"Thanks pet, don't I feel special." Niall practically purs, all too happy with himself that this pretty boy clearly had a thing for him. Harry for his part could only blush as he twisted one of his curls nervously. Niall reveled in the way he squirmed, wondered what he'd look like in bed, on the edge of orgasm, begging for Niall's co-

"Well well well, what have we here?" Louis slinks up to Niall, tosses an arm around his shoulders and never has Niall wanted to punch his so called best friend so badly. Harry nearly jumps out of his shoes at the intrusion, looks curiously at the cinnamon haired boy grinning from ear to ear like the Chesire cat. 

"Um h-hello, welcome to the rain forest conservation bake sale. Are you a friend of Niall's?"

"Not just a friend, I'm his best friend! Isn't that right dear Nialler?" 

"Hardly." Niall grunts, mentally wringing Louis' neck for interrupting them. 

"So mean!" Louis wails, throws his hand against his forehead as he fake cries and Niall's sure his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Harry however finds the whole thing quite funny and the only thing saving Louis' life is the curly boys endearing giggles. 

"I'm Harry." He gets out after a few moments, stretches his hand over the table and Louis takes it happily, introducing himself properly this time around. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm glad you've come to our fair its for a really good cause."

"Oh I'm always happy to donate to the 'Get Niall Laid' cause." Niall elbows him harshly in the ribs as Louis just chokes out a pained laugh.

"What the fuck!" Niall hisses, nearly crushing the muffin delicately wrapped in his hands. Harry just laughs again, looking slightly confused. 

"You guys are funny, you get along like brothers."

Just as Niall spits out an "absolutely not" Louis practically howls with glee.

"Why thank you my dear Harry! That is the nicest thing you could've said, say what time are you done slaving away behind this booth?"

"Um a think I have about an hour left to my shift and then I'm free to enjoy the fair."

"Perfect! Why don't the three of us hang out when you're done?

"O-okay." Harry smiles, looks over at Niall with those sparkling green eyes of his and the other boy can't help but be the slightest bit grateful to Louis.

"Great, its a date! Isn't that right Nialler?" He cackles, slinging his arm around the boys neck once again. 

Yep, only the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if I should continue :) x


End file.
